We Could've Had It All
by KatieBlack129
Summary: They've got old history between them, but that doesn't stop Austin and Ally for hating each other. When they're paired up for a project and are forced to spend time together, things will never be the same. Auslly fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I thought I'd try this story out, if you like it please tell me if I should go on or if I should just give up on it. Review your thoughts and maybe follow and favorite if you want me to continue writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, however, I do own this plot

Ally's POV

Once again, as I was walking the halls of Marino High, some douche bag, yet again, bumps into me as if I were invisible, which I probably am in this school, and knocks me down. I gather my books and resume my walking to my locker.

I'm Ally Dawson, but of course nobody knows that except for my best friend Trish. I'm 16 old and a sophomore in high school. You could say I'm one of those nerds that nobody wants to talk to at school. I wear glasses, my hair's always up in a messy bun and I don't always talk to a lot of people because of my terrible social skills.

So yeah, when I got to school, nobody even bothered to talk to me, not even my ex-best friend, now enemy Austin Moon We were best friends since kindergarten, and he just blew me off when we got to high school. But I really don't care about him anymore, if he cared about me one day, it's all gone now seeing as he and his stupid friends bully me now.

I don't even try to have more friends. What's the point of having them if they're always gonna let you down? Trish's the only one I can count on, she's been there for me when no one else was and even though we haven't known each other for that long, I know I can always count on her. I trust her completely and trust is not something that you just give away, it's something that needs to be earned.

And unfortunately, as I got to my locker, which is coincidently next to Austin's, he was yet again making out with some girl in a cheerleader's outfit. I just rolled my eyes and started to walk away to my next class, but I feel someone grab me by the arm and spin me around.

"Where are you going Dorkson?" Austin said dismissing the girl like it was some kind of trained dog. I might be shy, but I don't let him get him get away with bullying me. "I'm just going to class. Most people don't enjoy seeing other people trying to eat each other." I said walking away from him grip, but only to have him tag along "Why, jealous much" he said walking beside me avoiding the other students coming and going "As if Moon" I said stepping on his foot with my simple low heels and as he hunched over from the pain, I whispered in his ear " I'm not and nor will I ever be jealous of your ass, got it?"

Now finally leaving Austin behind speechless in the middle of the hall. I finally reach my music classroom. I sit anxiously waiting for class to start. No one knows this about me, except for Trish obviously, but music is my guilty pleasure. I get the best grades in class, but I don't show my love for music because of my stage fright. Music was one of the things Austin and I bonded over on the first day of kindergarten.

The teacher comes into the room when the bell rings and sadly, Austin is right behind her. And apparently the only empty seat was next to me. He sits down and thankfully doesn't say a word to me.

"Okay class, settle down, I have a big announcement! You'll be partnered up for a music project that will count for 25% of your grades. You and your partner will have to write an original song, composed by both, and you will have to perform it in front of the whole school at the big Assembly next month".

Oh great, so first I'll have to write a song, which is not hard for me to do, and then I get to perform it in front of the whole school with my partner. Great, just freaking awesome! "Oh and your partner will be the person sitting next to you" the teacher added

"What!?" Austin and I both scream at the same time as we stand up from our seats "I can't work with him (her)! Stop copying me! No, you stop!" we continued until the teacher interrupted us "Austin! Ally! Detention for both of you, for disrupting the class. And you cannot exchange partners with anyone. Is that understood?"Ms. Carlisle said.

We both mumbled a yes and sat back down "Thanks Dorkson" he whispered to me in an angry tone "This is as much as your fault as it is mine" I say back in the same tone.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Thankfully, Austin didn't bother me anymore the rest of the day, but there was still detention to go to. When 6th period ended, I closed my locker violently and growled. I put some things in my locker and headed for my prison for the next 2 hours.

When I entered detention, there were quite a few people already there. I even recognized some of them as the school's troublemakers, some bullies, and one scared kid. Must've be his first time there too.

So as I quickly as I could, I found a seat at the back and put my headphones on and started listening to some of my favorite songs on my iPhone, and sat tight hoping to get some peace and quiet. But of course someone just had to ruin that for me. I didn't even move, and hoped they would go away, but they didn't. I remained still until they take one of my ear buds out.

"Miss me?" I heard that familiar voice whisper in my left ear, sending some shivers down my spine "Actually Austin, you might be surprised when I say that I don't" I say taking my ear bud back and putting it back. I heard him scoff and turn his head in another direction.

So finally, the scary looking geometry teacher came in, and I relaxed a little, because with a teacher in the room he couldn't bother me, could he?

"Listen up children" she said in a bored tone as if she'd done this a million times before "You are not allowed to leave this room or your seat, and you may not talk to each other. However you can catch up on your homework, even though I suspect the majority of you will want the option, which is to do nothing. I'll be in the teacher's lounge watching the geometry channel. If anybody needs me, don't call me" she said leaving the room as soon as she finished, as if she couldn't wait to get out.

When the door closed, some students went back to their previous positions and started talking about something that was of no interest to me, and the scared kid started doing his homework.

Not wanting to be bothered by the egotistical jerks in that room, I take out my songbook/ diary out of my backpack and start adjusting some song lyrics here and there, and also rewriting the melody I thought of before.

I always liked to have my book around in case I had an idea for a song or a melody. So far I'd already thought of an idea for the song I'd have to perform with Austin, and I KNOW he couldn't write a song to save his life.

I was peacefully writing the song when Austin snatched it away before I could even process what was going on.

"Austin don't touch my book!" I said attracting some attention from the people in the room, but they didn't even wanna know what was going on. I got up and made a poor attempt of getting in back from him. He held it up above his head and started reading it pushing my head back with his free hand as if I were a little kid.

When he dropped his guard I took the chance to take it back "_Never _and I mean_ NEVER _touch my book" I said poking his chest, hurting my finger by the way, and giving him a death glare.

I sat back down and went back to my previous position writing in my book. "You know, it's really good Ally" I gave him a weird look. He hasn't called me Ally since we stopped being friends 2 years ago. None the less I answer him "It's just a stupid idea for our project, not my best work" He just nodded and left me alone for the rest of detention

Since I was so busy writing in my book and getting lost in my music, I didn't notice the bell ringing ending detention. I quickly got from my seat, gathered my things and headed out of the room.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and thinking it was Trish, I turned around to talk to her, but I really wish I didn't. "Where the hell were you?!" she screamed "We were supposed to hang out after school! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" she finished "Trish, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you that stupid Austin got me into detention" I said trying to calm her down.

"So I'm stupid huh?" the he-devil himself said stepping out of the shadows "Anyways, see you tomorrow Als" Trish said almost running out of the school giving me a quick goodbye glance. She wasn't very fond of Austin either. I'll get her later for leaving me alone with him "So," he continued "wanna come over to work on the project?" Go to his house after 2 years of him bullying me and treating me like crap?! "I don't think so" I said leaving him behind "Stop leaving me behind" he whined. He ran up to me "C'mon Als" he played throwing me that puppy-who-fell-out-of-the-moving-truck look. He did not just do that. He used to do it al the time when we were kids and I always fell for it, but not this time "Ok, fine" I said giving in, because unfortunately, my mouth spoke faster than my mind. He gave a small victory smile and grabbed my arm leading me out of the door and to his car. Funny, I felt this kind of tingle where he touched me… Probably some idiot sensor.

We walked to a red convertible, and I assumed that must be his car. "That your car?" I asked because ironically, he played with a miniature version of that car for years. "Yeah, my folks got it for me for my birthday" he said as if it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes and got in.

He drove out of the school parking lot. It was an awkward silence, since we never spent more than a few minutes together without trying to claw each other's eyes out.

He took a familiar turn on Sunset Drive, because we both lived there ever since we could remember, and we unfortunately lived next to each other, might just be the reason why I could hear all the parties he threw.

Finally, Austin pulled into the once familiar driveway, and I braced myself for what was going to happen once I walked through that door. We got out of the car, and went to the front door. Austin put the key in and unlocked the door. When it opened, all I saw was a flash of blonde hair.

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and if want, check out my other stories… Thank you  
>xoxo Katie<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for following/favoriting and reviewing, I'm glad you like this story! So here's a new chapter for y'all, and just so you know I made some changes, Austin doesn't live five houses down from Ally, they're neighbors. Just wanted to clear it out because I made a mistake when I was typing the chapter. Oh and also I'm trying something new with the writing structure, tell me which one you guys prefer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

"Rydel, I missed you" I say crouching down and hugging her back. After a few seconds, she pulls away, grabs my hand and leads me inside, Austin close behind, slightly chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny Moon?" I ask quietly looking back

"Nothing, he responds with a small smile.

I'm aware we are going to the kitchen because I had spent a lot of time here as a kid. In the kitchen, is a woman in her late 40's, Mimi Moon.

"Hi mommy, look who Austin brought home!" she says pulling me towards her mother.

She looks up from cutting some vegetables. A surprised look on her face came along when she saw me, but it soon replaced with a smile.

"Ally, what a lovely surprise!" she says walking towards me, giving me a hug.

I let go of Rydel's hand, and hug her back. I missed her; she was always like a second mom to me because my real one was always travelling around the world doing research.

"Oh my, look how you've grown." She says looking me up and down "And might I say, you look even more beautiful then when I last saw you. When was it, 2 years ago? Why haven't you come over sweetie?"

I exchange a silent look with Austin and we both agree to not tell her about the fight we both had the summer before 9th grade.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon. I don't know I guess I've just been busy" I say with a very fake smile. I never liked lying to people.

"Well, what brings you here Ally?" she asks sweetly

I'm about to answer but Austin cut in "Actually mom, we have a project to do so bye" he says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the kitchen, but not before Mimi invited me for dinner, which I gladly agree to.

Austin is going so fast I almost fall on the way up the stairs. As soon as we get to his room, he practically shoves me inside and closes the door.

"Sorry 'bout my mom" he says scratching the back of this head

"No worries, I love your mom" I say not even really paying attention to him, but to his room.

It hadn't changed much. The acoustic and electric guitar are still on the only clean corner of the room, whereas everything else is completely out of place. His clothes are all over the floor and I swear I see something move.

Most important of was a framed picture of him and his grandfather, who had passed away when Austin was 10, on his bedside. They were pretty close; he was depressed for a very long while before I could get him out of his funk.

"Your room hasn't changed… Like really, it hasn't, why the hell are you such a pig?" I say picking something up from under my feet and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Don't judge me Dawson, I'm a teenage boy" he says but still picking up some clothes and shoving them into his bathroom or closet.

"So what should the song be about" I says turning around to face him

"I don't know… but it should be a duet on the piano. It'd be really good" he says jumping up and down like a little kid

"I guess I can work something out" I say running over the possibilities in my head

"We gotta write it TOGETHER smarty pants, do you not remember that?" he spat as if it was the most obvious thing ever

"Yeah, do you not remember you can't write a song to save your life? I spat back in the same tone

He looks shocked for a moment "Hey, I'm getting better at that!" he says slightly poking my shoulder.

I just hold my hands up in surrender "Whatever makes you feel better Austin" I say tapping his nose cause I remember it annoys the hell out of him

"Don't do that, I hate it when people tap my nose" he whines angrily

I just laughed at him "So should we write it here or in the attic?" I ask remembering that his had an entrance to the attic where we used to hang out and play the pianos and other instruments.

He seems to think about it for a second, but he quickly makes a decision for us to use the attic. I walk up to the stairs and go up the attic, opening the door. It's still the same, a big piano on the far left corner, a recording studio, a couch and some pillows and blankets on the floor

Something special on top of the piano catches my eye and I realize it's a framed picture, but before I even try to reach for it, Austin comes up behind me and snatches it away.

"What is that" I ask suspiciously

"Nothing" he says as if I was seeing things

"No, it was something, or else you wouldn't have snatched it away. Let me see it" I say making a poor attempt of getting it. It seems as though things like this always happen to me.

"Ok" he gives in "What's the magic word?" he plays

"Pretty please Austin" I say with my best puppy dog look

"Nope" he says throwing it across the room, the picture landing on a pillow at the end of the room

Before I can even get a chance to go for it, he grabs my arm softly

"It doesn't matter. Let's get this project done already" he says sitting in the piano beach and motions for me to sit next to him.

I reluctantly sit beside him and start playing a melody that's been playing in my head all day. Soon enough I'm so lost in my music, that I don't even notice Austin silently singing to himself, so I stop.

"Got any ideas" I ask

"They're not good…" he says looking down , and I almost fell sorry for him.

"Here, I'll play it again and you just sing whatever comes to mind okay?" I say

He nods in approval and I start playing the melody and enough he starts singing:

_Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing<br>The echoes are gone in the hall  
>But I still remember, the pain of December<em>

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<em>

"That's all I have" he says

"It's really good Austin, just let me write it down" I say grabbing my book and writing the lyrics and melody down.

Wow who knew he could write such a good first verse

"I got an idea for the chorus, sing that first part again" I say

He sings it again and when he finishes, I jump in, not really knowing what came over me:

_I'm breaking free from these memories__  
><em>_Gotta let it go, just let it go__  
><em>_I've said goodbye__  
><em>_Set it all on fire__  
><em>_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Austin's POV

What. The. Hell. Was. That? Ally can sing! I always knew she could, but man, she has really perfected it, her voice is so much more beautiful now. I guess that's what two years will do to you. I realize I spaced out because Ally was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Austin" I hear her say as I am coming back to reality

"What?" I ask

"You were looking at me weird, you kinda spaced out. You didn't like my chorus did you?" she says looking down at her lap

I could leave her there and feeling bad about herself, but I just know I had to comfort her, or at least try to.

"NO Ally! I loved it, really. It was very good, I just didn't expect you to have that great of a voice" I say taking her face in my hands and looking into her eyes.

I never noticed it, but they're actually a very light shade of brown. I find myself drawn to them and before I know it, I'm leaning in, and so is she.

"Austin and Ally! Dinner's ready in five!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs.

I suddenly open my eyes, wait were they closed?! I realize what I'm doing when I'm inches away from my enemy's lips, so I pull back, somewhat reluctantly wondering what they must taste like.

She realizes what was going to happen to because a look of confusion comes across her face as she looks away.

"Uhmm I gotta go, I mean, we gotta go" I say moving away from her and tripping over a few things before getting to the stairs.

When I'm finally out of my room, I put my hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever.

Did I really just try to kiss Ally Dawson?!

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Comment your thoughts, share this story, favorite it, follow it, share it. Or not, that's your choice, but I'd make me happy if you did… Anyways bye xoxo Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people! My test week is finally over and I found some time to update before my roller skating practice this morning. I hope you guys like this chapter, although I'm not so sure it's such a good chapter. Anyways, if you really like this story, favorite it, follow it and/or review so I know what you guys think of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Ally's POV

What just happened? Did Austin almost just kiss me and did I almost let him do it? What's wrong with me?! I thought about going home and forgetting what almost happened. I was even willing to miss dinner, but I couldn't let one, or two, or maybe three bad moments with Austin ruin my whole day, even though it was pretty awful, because of him no less. So I just pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and tried to not to think about it as I went downstairs to join the others,

"Ally sit beside Austin dear" Mimi said as soon as I stepped foot in the living room

Not really having a choice, I sat beside him and it was pretty clear we were both uncomfortable. Austin's dad, Mike, arrived just before we started eating. They asked about our day and even though it was everything but fine, we said it was anyways.

I didn't really pay attention because I was too busy trying to not think about my almost kiss with Austin. For some deranged reason, all I could think about was how we were so close, for our lips to touch, I was sure they would, and I wanted to stop but I couldn't bring myself to push him away. Why didn't I? I didn't like Austin. I couldn't like someone who made sure to make my life miserable every day, and reminding me how much he disappointed me.

After we were excused, I volunteered to wash the dishes, mostly wanting to get away from Austin, but of course Mimi and Mike didn't let me.

"No sweetie, you don't have to clean up" Mimi insisted

"Yeah Ally, you're a guest, you don't have to do anything" Mike said agreeing with his wife

"Please, you guys have been so nice to me, let me do something nice for you" I asked again, hoping to the gods above that they would let me. I really didn't want to be close to Austin

"Okay sweetie, but at least let Austin help you" she said motioning for us to go into the kitchen.

We reluctantly went to the kitchen and I started washing the dishes handing them to Austin so he could dry them. After about 15 minutes, we were finishing up, and as Austin put the last of the plates on the cabinet, he decided to break the silence.

"So" he started "What happened between us, it was nothing right? No one needs to know"

"Yeah, we were caught up in the moment. As if I'd ever kiss you anyways" I said

"Seems like you wanted to Dorkson" he teased

"As if Moon" I said

After our awkward little talk, I decided it was time to leave, so I said goodbye to everyone, and Austin walked me to the door

"Bye Austin" I said waving goodbye and walking away

"Bye Ally" he said waving as well

Not even a second passed when I heard him say for me to wait up. He closed the door and in a matter of seconds he was walking beside me

"Better, walk you home, it's getting dark and someone could try and hurt you" he said

"It's 7 o'clock, not even dark yet and I live next door. I'll be fine" I responded awkwardly

"Ouch Dawson, I was just trying to help. Last time I try to do something nice for you" he said turning back and heading for his house

"As if you ever cared" I mumbled to myself as I reached my house and unlocked the door

I looked around to see if my dad had arrived, but when it was clear he wasn't, I went up to my room and called Trish. In three rings, she picked up:

_**Finally! What went down with you and Austin after I left?**_

_You mean after you practically ran away, leaving me alone with him? I went to his house to work on our music project_

_**What?! Did he bully you or something? I will kill him if he did**_

_No, he didn't. He was almost nice to me. In fact… he almost kissed me_

_**I'm coming over. You're gonna tell me everything**_

She hung up on me, and a few minutes later, the door bell rang, but before I went downstairs to open the door, I looked through my window to see Austin staring at me. He looked away and walked away from his window. I just sighed, went downstairs and opened the door, and as soon as I did, Trish screamed in my face.

"He kissed you?!"

"Almost, I think we would have if his mom hadn't interrupted us. I'm glad she did" I explained

"She caught you?!" she said with her eyes wide

"No Trish, she screamed from downstairs" I said

"Imagine if you guys did kiss… You don't like him do you" she asked cautiously

"That's a stupid question, of course I don't" I said as we sat down on the couch

"I'm just saying Ally, you did like him before…" she said

"Yeah, and I also thought I could I could trust him. Things change" I said wiping a tear that escaped from my eyes "I just wish I could forget everything he ever did to me… Maybe if I was pretty some other guys could keep my mind off him"

"What are you talking about Ally, you're gorgeous. You'd just have to make yourself more noticeable" she said with that horrifying face she made when she had a plan

"What can we do? I'm a mess. I doubt anyone can fix me" I said looking down

"Stop trying to find problems with yourself. Tell you what, tomorrow how about we skip first four periods to go to the mall and change you up a bit?" she asked

"Let's do it" I agreed, even though I didn't want to miss school "I need to do this for my own good"

I smiled at my best friend, giving her a hug and just hoping this wasn't gonna be a total disaster.

Austin's POV

When I got home, I ran up my stairs to my room and slammed my door. I was just trying to be nice to her! What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just let me do something nice for a change? We were having a good time; I even cut back on being mean to her.

I looked through my window to see Ally talking on the phone with that dorky friend of hers, Trish. No doubt she was bad mouthing me to her, but she hung up a few seconds later, and looked through her window and caught me looking at her. I looked away and took off my shirt and plopped down on my bed.

I tried to go to sleep, despite all the screaming going on next door. I put a pillow on top of my head and closed my eyes, and eventually, I drifted off to sleep, unfortunately thinking about a certain brunette.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Xoxo Katie


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, school won't let me write because I have to study a lot and I got a break from studying now, so I decided to write since I don't know if I'll have time later and I don't want to make you guys wait any longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Follow me on twitter katieblack2012, tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back

Austin's POV

I woke up as soon as my alarm went off. I managed to move my arm and turn it off, then I sat up from my bed and rubbed my tired eyes, because I'd gotten no sleep last night. Well if you count waking up every 15 minutes as sleep.

When I stood up, I immediately looked through my window, searching for Ally. She wasn't there, so either she was sleeping or she'd already gone to school.

I take a quick shower and then put on some black jeans, a red shirt and a black pair of all stars. I also rummaged through my drawers for at least 2 minutes before I found my lucky necklace and put it on. I would've freaked it I lost it, it's the only thing I have left of my grandfather, he gave it to me when I was a kid, and I haven't let it out of my sight ever since. But it doesn't help to keep track of it when my room's always messy.

Downstairs, I find that my mom had already cooked breakfast and left for work. I opened the fridge and got some orange juice, and afterwards I sat down to eat some pancakes, bacon and French toast.

After almost inhaling my pancakes, I wasn't hungry anymore, so I just left the rest on the table, grabbed my keys at the front desk and left for school.

The ride to school was mostly uneventful, except for me listening to iTunes radio and singing along to all of the songs. It was 15 minutes of me pouring my heart through music. Not many people know that music is what I live for, but it's true. I wanna become a great musician someday, like Michael Jackson or Elton John, hell even that One Direction band thing. I know it's cheesy, but they've got great voices, don't judge me.

My friends were already at my locker when I arrived at the hell hole they call school

"Wassup Austin" Dez said giving me a high five

"Hey guys" I replied trying not to sound like a sleep deprived maniac

"Dude, you look awful" Dallas said

"I'm just tired" I said

We all parted ways when that annoying bell for 1st period rang. As soon as I got to the classroom, I acknowledge some friends sitting in the back, but mostly I'm looking for Ally. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, and I had no one to amuse for the class. It's actually weird. Ally missing class, I mean. She usually doesn't miss school unless she absolutely needs to.

I sat down in an empty desk in the back of the room, and then took my books out of my backpack.

"OK class, today you're going to silent read chapters 10 to 12 and take notes" the teacher announced.

Not really wanting to do anything, I put my head down, making mental notes to do the assignment later that same day.

It felt like 5 minutes had passed when the bell rang. I woke up with a jolt, looked around and everyone was already gone, so I quickly gathered my things and headed to my other class. Still no Ally… I wondered where she was, though I wouldn't be surprised if she _was _at home with a horrible headache from all the screaming that went on last night at her place.

The other three periods were completely boring. The teachers all seemed to talk about some boring subject, and the longer they talked, the longer it took for the class to end. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I decided against it because I couldn't afford to fail anything, I needed an A average to go to my dream school, Royal College of Music, but also I couldn't be sent to the principal's office again.

So finally, after who knows how many agonizing minutes, the bell ending the 4th period rang and it was time for lunch. I got a cheeseburger and a soda. I sat down besides Dez, and across from Dallas and Tristan.

"I don't think I've ever been so bored in my entire life" I said poking my food

Nobody moved, I don't think they even looked at me or realized that I'd said something. They were all looking at something behind me.

"Guys? What are you looking at?" I said waving my hands in their faces, but I had to slap Dez, not too hard, to get his attention

"What!?" he exclaimed

"What are you looking at?" I said again

"The new girl. She's so hot" Dallas said, no doubt thinking about having a make-out session with her

I turned around and my eyes went wide

"No, that's not…" I said

"I'm pretty sure that's…" Tristan said

"Is that… Ally Dorkson?" Tristan screamed

We shushed him and Dallas slapped him in the head

"Well she's certainly not a dork anymore" Dallas confirmed

Indeed she wasn't. She looked completely… hot? No. Beautiful. She looked beautiful, stunning. She'd dyed the tips of her hair blonde. And from what I could see, she had a whole new wardrobe. It was still her freaky style, but it looked cute and more stylish.

She was walking into the cafeteria, and everybody was looking at her, and I do mean everybody. Boys were drooling and girls were fuming with jealousy, you could even see the smoke coming out of their ears.

I rolled my eyes, stood up and went over to where she was standing in the cafeteria line.

Trish said something to her, but I couldn't make out what she'd said.

"Hey Dawson. I see you've got a new look. You look hot" I said.

I would've told her she looked beautiful, but hey, I've a reputation to protect, and I hate her anyways.

"Well, good morning to you too Austin" she said, not even looking up from her tray and continuing her conversation with Trish.

The people around us snickered. I just sighed and went back to my table fuming. What was her problem? I was actually pretty nice to her and she was a complete jerk.

"Dude, what were you talking to her for" Dallas asked curiously

"No reason" I lied

"I think I might ask her out man" he said

Pretending I didn't even care, I said "Whatever" and just ate my burger, even though I wasn't even hungry. I ate in complete silence, thoughts running through my head.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Ally. Why had she changed so much? I mean, yesterday she was all shy and dorky and now she's all anyone's talking about. Boys wanted to date her, or just make out with her anyways, and girls wanted to be her. How could someone turn from nerdy to perfect in a few hours? And what's up with Dallas wanting to ask her out?! He was bad-mouthing her not 24 hours ago! I don't know why it bothered me so much, but there was something about Ally I couldn't quite put my finger on.

A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of short, but I promise I'll try to update sooner. I'm just so busy with school. It's driving me crazy. Favorite, review and follow this story, because that will make me very happy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here I am updating… late…again. I'm sorry. I swear I want to update sooner every time, but I don't always have the time or the inspiration to do so. I'm not completely sure of the plot line. I had one planned out, but it seemed a bit to ordinary, so I'll just think of something you don't see very often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!

Follow me to see what I'm up to: katieblack2012 Tweet me that you read one of my stories and I'll follow you!

Ally's POV

Oh My God! I cannot believe I did that yesterday. I was almost having a heart attack at school. Everybody was looking at me, it was nice being noticed, but it bothered me a little because I wasn't used to the attention. However, I've gotten used to it by now. It doesn't bother me as much as it did yesterday.

Today I'm dressed in black jeans, cute short heels and a red top. My usual curly hair is straight with soft curls at the tips, showing off my new blonde hair. Trish had come over this morning and picked out the outfit and did my make-up for me since I don't really know how to do that, but I'm getting the hang of this.

It was about ten minutes 'till first bell rang when I decided to go to my locker with my best friend

"It's working Ally, everybody can't take their eyes off you" Trish whispered to me

I just gave her a smile and we walked to our lockers which were very close to each other. Fortunately, no sign of Austin to bother me this morning. I hope he doesn't even talk to me today, I don't feel like talking to him, although we should finish that music project…

I felt a tap on my shoulder a minute later. Has to be Austin, but when I turned around I was so surprised I couldn't even reply to him.

"Hey, sup?" Dallas Callaway said

He waved his hand in front of me and I unfroze

"Hi" I said tucking my hair behind my ear, but it just fell back on my face.

He surprised me by doing it a second time, but this time it stayed there

"So, you look so hot today." He said flashing a sly smile

"Thanks" I said undoubtfully blushing so hard

"So, pick you up at 7?" he said

"Sure" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away

Did he just… DALLAS CALLAWAY JUST ASKED ME OUT AND KISSED ME on the cheek… but a kiss none the less! I've got to tell Trish. As I was turning around I heard a slamming of a locker and saw a tall blonde walking away furiously. Austin?...

I couldn't process that thought very well because Trish came screaming at me and dumped all these questions on me. I explained the situation to her and she just shrieked and started rambling on about how she would pick out my outfit and everything, and it would be perfect.

Austin's POV

I can't believe he actually asked her out! I was right there behind her watching everything. Man! I don't believe she said yes, he just wants to get into her pants. I gotta confront him and tell him to call it off and stay away from… Wait why the hell am I even thinking about this?! I even don't care if they kiss or not, I don't care about Ally.

I marched to my first class, sat down in the back and put my head down. The math teacher was correcting some homework, so I just kept quiet and closed my eyes since I'd already done the assignment and knew it was fully right.

All the four classes passed by so slowly, but really fast. I wasn't paying that much attention. I didn't know why I couldn't get my mind off Ally and Dallas going out.

At lunch, I didn't get my lunch; I just walked out of the back doors and sat on the bleachers. By some weird coincidence, Ally was there too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I was gonna ask the same thing" she replied

"Well, I asked first" I said

"I just needed some peace and quiet. Listen, we need to finish our music project today, so could you come over after school? I've got something to so tonight" she explained

"What are you doing?" I said curiously, but then I realized what I said and tried to cover it up "Never mind, I don't wanna know. I'll come by at around four" I said lying down on the bleachers.

Seconds later I heard heels walking away from me and a person sit beside my head.

"Get out of my face" I said

"Whoa, dude it's me" Dallas said

"Like I said get out" I said trying to keep my anger in control. I didn't even know how pissed off I was until now

"Why are you bitching at me for? I didn't to do anything" he defended

I took a deep breath and sat up

"Yeah, sorry man, just got a lot on my plate" I lied looking in the direction walked away

"Was that Ally? I am so banging her today" he said licking his lips

"You are such a pervert, back off of her!" I said blowing up

"Dude, chill out. Why are you this cocky?" he said innocently

I wanted to punch him so badly, and kick him in the nuts up to the point that he couldn't have children or walk anymore, but instead of doing that, I walked away fuming.

I didn't want to stay for the rest of the classes, so I just grabbed my things and went home. Thankfully, when I got there, nobody was there, so I wouldn't get busted for missing school. I threw my keys on the table and ran to my room.

I couldn't sort out my thoughts, so I did the only thing that would calm me down. I played guitar, and listened to music very loudly on my headphones. Sometimes I just wish I could go deaf to everything else but, music. Sometimes, a song would be so good that I'd rather listen to it forever than listen to all this crap.

Since I didn't eat at lunch, at about 1 o'clock, I went down to the kitchen, made me a sandwich and watched some episodes of Full House I had on DVD. I watched TV until 3:15, so I just decided to go upstairs and get ready to go to Ally's.

I took a quick shower and put on some black jeans, black converse and a blue polo shirt, that I had to say showed off my muscles very well, not that I worried about the that much.

I had couple of minutes until 4, so I decided to keep busy. I took the clothes out of the washing machine, put them in the drier and washed he dishes, to help my mom out a little. When I looked at the clock, it was 4:15. Shoot!

I grabbed my keys and left running next door. I arrived at the door panting and pushed the door bell. Ally's dad Sam answered the door.

"Austin? I haven't seen you in a while buddy!" he said wrapping me in a very tight, manly hug "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually supposed to finish a project with Ally. Is she home yet?" I asked as politely as I could, rubbing my chest

"Sure, she's in her room. Go up. Hey, no funny business" He said playing

"Of course sir" I responded with a small smile

What? Can't I be polite. Don't judge a book by its cover you know

Before I went into her room, I knocked on the door and after a few seconds she said that I could come in. When I stepped into the room, the first thing I saw was Ally sitting on her desk looking at a rather large mirror. She looked at me through the mirror and finished putting on her earrings before she came to talk to me.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was pulled back, but some of it was loose. She had no make -up on except for some eyeliner and lipstick on. She was wearing, a thigh length social skirt and a black social top. She was wearing these black heels with some light brown details on the side. In other words: Wow.

My first jerky instinct was to say "Is that all for me?", but the words wouldn't come out and instead I said something else entirely

"You look beautiful" I said smiling a little before clasping my mouth shut and blushing

"Thank you" she smiled "Let's go to the basement, I moved my instruments because they were taking too much space in here"

It took me a few moments before I remembered how to move, but when I managed to do so, she giggled at me and motioned for me to follow her.

As she explained, all of her many instruments were organized in the basement. We both sat down on the piano and played the part we had of the song again and again until he could come up with the rest of the lyrics and melody. It actually turned out pretty good; better than I'd expected it to be.

When we'd finished rehearsing the songs until we had them completely memorized, it was 6:45.

"Austin. It's getting late, you'd better go" she said

"Yeah. I guess" I said looking down

"What?" she asked

"Ally, don't go out with Dallas tonight, or any night please" I said almost begging

"Why not?!" she asked

"He just wants to sleep with you Ally" I started "Not that it's any of my business, but I know you're still a virgin and don't you want it to be special?"

"You don't what you're talking about Austin! Can't he just ask me out because he likes me?!" she said getting up

"No Ally! He told me this afternoon that he was gonna try to sleep with you. Please Ally, you'll regret it" I said, now determined to not let her go out with him

"Are you jealous or something? You have no reason to say that. He didn't say that. God Austin, it's my life, let me live it!" she screamed, not loud enough for her dad to hear us

"Ally I know him better than you do! Has he ever even spoken to you before today?" I screamed back "He's just trying to get with you, like every other guy in school! He bullies you Ally"

"So do you, what does that have to do with anything?" she said lowering her voice and crossing her arms

"Exactly. I bully you, and you sure as hell would say no if I asked you out wouldn't you? Why is it not the same with him" I said also lowering my voice

"He wasn't my best friend before, he didn't hurt me like you did Austin. I don't hate Dallas the way I hate you!" I spat

I was actually taken back by that response. I knew she hated me, but I didn't know I hurt her, how would I have done that?! She started with the whole bitching at me, I just went along with it

"Don't say I never warned you Ally" I said walking away

When I got home a minute later, I threw myself on the couch and closed my eyes. I had a terrible headache from all that screaming and I felt a little dizzy. Probably all the stress.

Ten minutes later, I heard a car door slam. I jumped to the window and saw Dallas walking up to Ally's door and knocking. She came out the door with a forced smile and took his hand as he led her to his car.

Right then and there, I decided to do a crazy thing. I was going to follow them. Whether Dallas would try to sleep with her or not, I wanted to make sure Ally was going to be ok if she left for that date. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and opened the door as they were driving away. I quickly got to my car and drove after them.

I don't know why, but I did not want Ally to go out with Dallas, or sleep with him, or anyone else for that matter. I couldn't let it happen.

A/N: So… over 2,000 words, congratulations to me! Did you guys like this chapter? Please review your thoughts and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it's been more than a month since I updated, and I'm sorry. My computer was getting repaired for two weeks, and I had insane writer's block. So please don't hate me, cause I'm only human, and I bleed and I fall down… Got carried away there… Anyways, here you go, and sorry again

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Austin's POV

I followed them up to the parking lot of this fancy restaurant near the beach. I parked my car away from them and followed them to the entrance of "Bluemoon Light" and waited for them to get in before I asked for a table.

While they got a table in the middle of the restaurant, I sat on the corner, where they couldn't see me. The waiter gave me a menu and asked me if I wanted something, and I asked for the chef's recommendation and a coke. When he tried to get the menu I said that I wanted to keep it to look at some other dishes, but really I needed something to hide me in case Dallas and Ally looked this way.

Everything seemed fine, so I relaxed a bit, but I wasn't convinced yet. Dallas was up to something and I wasn't going to leave her alone with him.

Ally's POV

Dallas took me to this wonderful restaurant by the beach. It was really nice, there were these little trees inside that had candles hanging from the branches. It looked beautiful.

The waiter who took us to our table gave us the menus and said he'd be back in a little while to take our orders

I would've gone for the chef's recommendation, but everything was so expensive so I decided to go for the salad.

"See anything you like?" Dallas asked smiling across from me

"Yeah" I said smiling back

When the waiter came back, we gave him our orders and he said we'd have to wait at least 15 minutes for our meals.

There was an awkward silence, so I decided to make small talk

"So what did you today after school?"

"Nothing" he said

More awkward silence

"Do you mind me asking why you suddenly asked me out?" I don't know why, but Austin's words were getting to me

"Not at all. I've had this crush on you for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it, but I decided to just go for it" he said smiling and taking my hands in his

I smiled at him and realized I had nothing to worry about. Austin was just trying to scare me on something. Dallas liked me for real.

We ended up talking about the football game that Friday. Mostly we just talked about Dallas, and when our meals arrived we ate in a not so comfortable silence

I used to fantasize what it would be like to go on a date with Dallas, and now that I was finally was here, I had to say it was actually kind of boring. I was expecting us to connect instantly, we were supposed to be laughing and having a great time, this was something I really hadn't expected.

Dallas asked for the check when we were done eating and he paid for it. We walked back to his car, in complete silence, and when we got in it got even weirder

"So, I had fun" I said trying to break the ice

"Yeah me too" he said leaning in, but I pushed him away

"Wow, this is our first date, slow down Dallas"

"What? It's just a kiss" he said leaning in, and this time I couldn't stop him

He had a firm grip on my arm and waist, and I could shake him off me

"Dallas, I mean it! Get off me!" I screamed

"Don't you know how to have a little fun?" he said trying to get my skirt off

"Dallas, stop it!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip, but he only held me tighter

I was full on panicked now. Austin was right. Dallas just wanted to have sex with me. I really wished I hadn't gone out with Dallas now. He about to force me to have sex with him and there was nothing I could do about it.

But suddenly Dallas' door opened and he got pulled out of his car. When I recovered from my shock I got out of the car and ran to the other side to find Austin beating Dallas up and screaming at him

"Don't you EVER go near Ally again you freaking pervert!" He said with a final kick in Dallas' stomach

I was scared and relieved at the same time. Austin looked at me with those soft brown eyes, like he actually cared what happened to me. And he surprised me even more by walking up to me and hugging me tight

"Ally you're so stupid, I told you not to go out with him! Look what almost happened to you!" he said holding my face and hugging me again

By now, I was crying, all of it hitting me in the face and it was too much, so I just melted into his arms, hugging him tight. He lifted me up and took me to his car.

The drive home was silent. He didn't say anything to me and neither did I say anything to him. He parked in his driveway and helped me out of the car. I was still pretty shaken up, and I didn't want to go home and have to tell my dad what happened

"Austin, do you think I could stay at your place tonight? I don't wanna go home." I knew I was asking too much of him and the chances of him saying yes were almost inexistent

"Sure" he said

He led me to his house and we went to his room. Apparently, everyone was sleeping even though it was only 10 o'clock.

He sat me down on his bed and went to the kitchen to get me something to drink. While I was alone for those short couple minutes, I thought about what would've happened to me if Austin wasn't there… But what was he doing there?

When he came back I asked him what he was doing there

"And don't say you just happened to be there"

"The truth is… I followed you guys because I didn't trust him to be alone with you. I knew he was going to try and do something to you. I just wanted to make sure you were safe" he said running a hand through his hair

"Thank you Austin. I don't like that you followed me, but thank god you did…"I said holding back tears

"Don't mention it" he said getting up and going to his drawer and grabbing a hoodie and giving it to me "Seriously, don't. I got a reputation to maintain"

"Sure you do" I said laughing a little

"It's much better when you're smiling" he said smiling

For a minute we locked eyes and I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach

"Listen, I'm gonna go change" I said still not breaking eye contact

"Yeah" he said, looking away and rubbing the back of his head

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, it's just that Dallas got one good punch in the back of my head. But it's nothing" he explained

"Okay." I said, but still I wasn't convinced

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes, except my underwear. As I examined my body in the mirror, I noticed some dark spots in my arm and waist form where Dallas grabbed me. Looking away, I put the hoodie Austin gave me and walked out of the bathroom to find Austin laying in his bed wearing only sweat pants. He had an eight pack, but I wasn't surprised, he was captain of the football team after all.

I laid down next to him and we got under the covers

"Do you wanna go to sleep?"he asked softly

"How can I after tonight?" I said

"Yeah… So I'll just put a movie in" he said getting up and putting something in

When, it started, I recognized the movie. It was "Teen Beach Movie". Austin's favorite movie. I think he's probably seen it more than 100 times already.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite movie"

Austin's POV

Half way through the movie, Ally had her head rested in my shoulder and my arm was around her. It was comfortable, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. It reminded me of when Ally and I were still friends. We used to do this all the time. I missed that

When I realized Ally had fallen asleep, I turned the TV off and turned on my side and so did she. My right arm was draped around her waist and my other arm was her pillow… I was beginning to lose feeling in that arm, but I didn't mind.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you Ally. I promise" I whispered

And then, I fell asleep

A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, as promised, I will try and update as much as I can. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally

Twitter: katieblack2012

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately got almost blinded by the light that was hitting me in the face. The blinds in the room were open and I could see the little speckles of dust flying around. I realized there was a hand on my waist and I panicked and we both fell off the bed, him on top of me.

"Well good morning to you too" Austin said as he slowly opened his eyes and rolling off of me

"Sorry, I panicked" I apologized

"I noticed" he said getting up and helping me up as well "You okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, thanks again for last night" I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"You're welcome" he said "We have school, do you wanna go or do you wanna ditch?"

"We?" I asked confused

"Yes, we, I can't leave you alone at school or anywhere else" he said

"Austin, I'll be fine, you can't take care of me all your life" I said grabbing my things from yesterday and going to the bathroom

"Ally I'm serious! Dallas is so freaking stubborn he just might try to go after you again" he screamed through the door

He had a point. I'd never expected Dallas to try and do that to me, but he did and I knew that he was capable of doing anything. But now way was I going to let Austin protect me, he hated me and I hated him, nothing changed…

"What so you're just going to be my bodyguard for the rest of my life?" I said stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed "You can't even stand me for more than 5 minutes"

"You can't possibly think that after last night Ally" he said looking into my eyes

"Why should I trust you?" I said not even hesitating

"You mean aside from the fact I practically saved you yesterday?" he said cockily

"Yeah Austin! You might've saved me from Dallas yesterday, but why are you willing to keep doing it? I don't need you anymore Austin…" I said breaking eye contact because I was feeling tears well up in my eyes

"Hurt you? When have I ever hurt you?" he said

"You mean aside from the fact you were my best friend and now you're not or because you've been bullying me for the past 2 years?" I said retorting his own question back to him

If the atmosphere was tense before, it was even tenser after what I'd just said. But he deserved to hear it just as much I needed to say it.

I left the room and ran down the stairs hoping to leave the house unnoticed, but just my luck Rydel heard me

"Ally, what are you doing here?" she said rubbing her eyes

"Nothing Rydel, go back to sleep" I said hoping she would leave, and fortunately she did

I took my chance and ran for the door. I arrived panting at my house even though it was right next door.

My dad wasn't up yet, so I just decided to get ready for school. I took a long hot shower and dressed up in a black simple dress with white dots on it. I put on a pair of back comfortable heels and a blue top to cover the bruises on my arms. I also applied some make up on my tired face and red lipstick.

Before heading to school, I stopped by Starbucks and bought a small latte and a blueberry muffin, and since I had a lot of time before first period, I sat down and enjoyed my breakfast.

When I got to school I regretted it immediately. Everyone was staring at me, and for a moment I wished I was still loser Ally who didn't get any attention at all. Trying to avoid all the stares, I headed for my locker to get my books for 1st period.

"Ally!" I heard Trish scream from the end of the hallway making everybody stare more at me if that was even possible

As soon as she arrived at my locker she took my arm and dragged to me God knows where

"Where are we?" I said as soon as she closed the door we came through

"In the janitor's closet, but that doesn't matter" she said turning on the lights "Why was Austin carrying you to his car yesterday?!" she screamed

"What? How do you know about that?" I replied

"Someone took a picture of you and sent it to the whole school, AND there's a picture of you leaving Austin's house this morning wearing the clothes I picked out for you yesterday!" she said

"What?! Let me see!" I said

She dug around for her phone in her bag and sure enough there were the two pictures. The fist one was taken last when Austin had beaten Dallas up and taken me to his car. But I hadn't seen anyone from school anywhere near there. How could anyone even have taken that picture?! And there was a picture of me leaving Austin's house this morning. This was crazy, either me or Austin had a stalker, or maybe we both did, but who?

"Okay, first of all, I can explain the pictures" I said before I told her the story up to the point when I got to school and everyone was staring at me

"Oh my god are you okay Ally?" Trish said concerned after I finished "Oh he's gonna get it. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!"

"Yeah I'm fine, and you don't need to do that, Austin already beat him up pretty good." I said trying to contain her

"Do you think he'll try to get to you again?" she asked calmer

"I really don't know Trish. I don't think he'll try anything in school, but outside of it…" I said getting chills up my body

"Okay." She said "Ally, I don't think you should mention this to anyone. Only Austin, you, Dallas and me know about this, let's keep it that way"

"Yeah, but how else am I supposed to explain those pictures?" I asked

"You don't. Let 'em think what they wanna think. You can't let this get out"

Austin's POV

After Ally screaming at me, I couldn't help but think about it. I though it all the way to school, I wasn't even sure I had gotten dressed properly.

"You already walked out of my life once, it won't hurt me if you do it again"

What did she mean by that? I never intentionally hurt her or walked out on her, if anything, she walked out on me. A few weeks into freshman year she just stopped talking to me, I just assumed she hated me.

And sure, I bullied her, but I only did it because my senior friends told me to do it. I wished I hadn't listened to them. I took it pretty hard for a while after we stopped being friends. But I'm over it, why isn't she?

When I got to school, everyone was looking at me weird. It didn't bother me, I was used to everybody staring at me by now.

I went to my locker and too out my things for first period, but next think I know, someone's dragging me somewhere.

The lights come on and I see Ally's face

"Ally! Shit don't do that!" I said almost having a heart attack "Listen, can we talk? I really need to…"

"Not now. Look at this" she said handing me a phone

There were two pictures, one of me carrying Ally to my car and another of her leaving my house this morning

"What the hell?" I asked

"Someone took those pictures, and we have to find out who it is" Ally explained

"Yeah I got that. Everyone probably thinks we're dating or worse. We've gotta tell them the whole story" I said turning and turning the handle, but her hand stopped me before I could get out

"Don't you think I thought of that?! We can't do that Austin! All sorts of things could happen so let's keep quiet" she explained

"They probably think we're DATING Ally" I said again

"Let them think whatever they want. I'm not safe if anyone finds out about this Austin…"

"I thought you said you didn't need me anymore"

"Well, maybe I overreacted. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you Austin"

"You're welcome. Let's get to class"

I peeked out the door and everyone had already headed to class, so Ally and I parted ways and got to our own classes.

We had to find out who that stalker was? For all we know there could even more than one following us around…

A/N: Don't forget to review. You're review is important to me 


End file.
